Episode Aegis ( future with you ) persona 3 fes
by aichansmile
Summary: Aegis maybe not like other normal girls in p3 but that doesn't mean she can't be with him .. she wanted to be loved ..wanted to be with him .. she deal with the feelings of sadness and loneliness .. and another side of her .. she also feel jealous ..lonely , maybe it's not the perfect story but i tried also to show that side of her.


Episode Aegis ( future with you )

It is a strange dream repeated every night blue flowers ... blue butterflies and there is standing someone I know dark blue hair and darkness surrounds him as if trying to destroy him I see him with eyes filled with tears and fear sneaks into my heart to disappear again I try to touch him with my hand but gradually moving away from me

I wake up from my dream tears still on my cheeks, how many times do I have to see this dream or .. nightmare ? I'm sick of it it's make me sad and ..lonely

It is a new day as usual I try to forget what happened to him but it was useless All I can do is to be stronger and do not show feelings for anything as cold as snow, no feelings or anything, so I will not suffer like a human when I lose someone else someday

No matter how much I miss or love him, he will never return to me.. the important person I did not expect to lose him so quickly I thought he would live with me for a long time and share other wonderful moments but no one can stop death when you face it. That person who lose must to continue to live, to feel the pain of the day, to never return to the past .. or to forget it, to demonstrate that your soul is still cold and to move on.

I did not expect one day that he would give me something at this price. The beautiful blue crystal necklace I remember when we went out together on a date. We had nice moments together. I did not care much about shopping, but I was struck by something brilliant when I was shopping. It was a necklace. I was telling him that it does not suit me and will not be beautiful on me but he did not care and smiled , he said to me you are beautiful as the way you are .. do not say this about yourself and You have to learn how to love yourself you are wonderful in all conditions

I could not help but crying from joy and happiness when he said it and there were questions in my mind (why would he say such a thing about someone like me?) do I deserve to be loved by him ?

But it made me feel like a queen I could not describe that wonderful feeling but now it fades and disappears from my heart What happens to me? Did i return as I was just a machine without feelings? Just thinking about completing my mission and fighting is that all I'm thinking about now? I live only in order to save humans from the shadows? I can no longer wish to continue living, so I do not want to complete my mission for which I found this world dark and no one deserve saving . It seems like something happened with humans. It Is not like I don't want to save them .. but the evil aura surrounded us with negative humans feelings about death no matter what we do ..they still want to die ..is this what is called depression? Desire to end everything , Suicide !? Maybe that's what I feel too. I do not stop blaming myself for not being able to protect him at the end. I tried but I could not. Is that my fault? Or do I continue to blame myself even though I am not the reason? In the end, humans die for many reasons and without realizing that an important person disappears without warning the person I made a promise with him that both of us will see the future, and how is there a future for a machine like me ? with heart or not? Every beautiful dream has disappeared with it for a bright future together for us it's impossible to be together.. we may not be together As a family ..maybe I could not marry him .. or we will have kids but I.. will be beside him to protect him and love him at least .

It was my tired steps that led me slowly to my room on the other day.

As usual, I get out of my room to go to school and then go home and to my room without talking to anyone at that moment. I met my friend Yukari. Yes, she is my friend. Though our friendship is not strong, we was in one team. I have been able to summon a different persona from the past and his power now with me I inherited something from him. Since that moment, everything has changed, especially Yukari-san's behavior with me. Her looks were different from the past, as if she were full of anger and sadness at the same time. She stopped me by saying simple words: " so you act like we do not exist "

Those words stopped me and I listened to her silently and I did not want to talk but I had to say something: sorry yukari-san I have an important job and did not notice anyone here

Yukari: Really !? How wonderful you are, you are a real friend who cares about your friends and do anything to protect them as well

I noticed her different tones about the usual . Yukari-san did not talk to me like this before and she seems to be angry for some reason, but maybe I'm the reason I do not blame her. I avoided everyone every day and hardly spoke to them.

I opened my mouth to say something but it freeze as usual what happens to me? Did i become a moving corpse ?

Aegis has no energy to speak but she tried : Yukari-san, I'm sorry

Yukari: Why do you apologize to me? You should apologize to him. . minato your most important person? Right?

Aegis sadly : But he is not here anymore.. and I could not hurt my heart anymore to go and see him go away like that

Yukari: So you locked yourself in your room and did not come with us that day to his funeral ? when you really love someone you should be with him until the last minute is not it? Why are you the one who inherited his power and not me? Although you cannot decide what to do now .. you cannot even speak as you did before

Aegis : …..

Yukari: Why do not you talk ? or do you like being a machine without feelings ? then do what you want

She angrily glanced at me and then turned to her room but stopped when she heard Aegis' voice. Aegis could not say anything but suddenly her tears fell profusely, (I'm crying again?) But .. that's not true

Yukari widened her eyes surprised : What?

Aegis: It's not true I was with him until the last moment .. I loved him just like you Yukari-san or maybe more than you know.. maybe it was better if he was with you He might have been happier but.. I'm also happy that he chose to be with me though I was in pain to see him with someone Like me .. I could not attend his funeral because I ... because I loved him so much I could not afford to see him leave my world

Mitsuru-san was there, surprised by what I said, Fuuka, Metis, and others. It seems that I finally told them my secret, but now it does not matter whether we love each other or not. I have endured Yukari's behavior with me for a long time but now I will tell her what is in my heart as she was doing with me .. What happens to me? I felt angry and strange feelings inside my heart That crystal necklace was glowing with a strange light but I caught myself when my sister Metis was trying to calm me down: are u ok sis?

Aegis: Thanks Metis, I'll be fine. I just want some time on my own

I looked towards Yukari-san and she was still amazed by this as if she were frozen

" I could not explain to her any more than that, she had no right to judge me, I suffered so much for what happened to me . her Jealousy towards me is both unfortunate and painful but I understand her feelings "

Aegis: I'm sorry I'll go to my room now

Mitsuru: I think it's better for you to go and relax and you Yukari come with me. I'll talk to you about something

Yukari: What?

Mitsuru : *sigh*, just.. do what I say

Yukari : … ok

Junpei : Oh, it seems like it's finally over. I hope there's no other war between Aigis and Yukari. And yukari doesn't seem to be in a good mood after Minato's death , but I understand their feelings. It's time for ai-chan and Yuka-tan to calm down.

Akihiko : I think maybe we should now focus on another problem here

Ken : what is it ?

Akihiko: The door it's closed I could not open it now It was not like that before but now it's different

Junpei : What? I will try to open it maybe there is some reason

junpei tried to open the door but could not. It was tightly closed as if it were frozen forever

Fuuka: But what's happening here? First appeared Metis and that strange maze and then a problem between Yukari-san and Aegis-san and now the door won't open

Ken: That mysterious girl metis might know something about it

Aegis needs some time to relax so we will not go this time into the maze until she gets better

The silence of the place is still make everything strange and everyone looks depressed

Metis : What wrong with all of you? I hope nothing bad happened here ?

Akihiko seriously : Listen Metis If you closed this door, you should tell us why ?

Metis : What did you say? What do you mean by this speech?

Fuuka : Look at the door.. it's tightly closed and we cannot open it no matter how we try to do , so.. you must explain the matter

Metis tried to open the door with all her strength but could not : what this seems to be a seal of some kind a very strong seal prevents us from coming out

junpei : What? then we will stay here forever ? , are you sure it is not your fault ?

Metis angrily : Yes I did not do anything strange here so stop accusing me of anything that happened with you, you must be the reason

Akihiko : But we did not do anything different from the usual and you coming here suddenly to attack us and then now the door and windows are closed and we cannot go anywhere

Metis : i-I had my reasons …. I did not close the doors even if you did not believe me, I did not do it .. I am here to save my sister from all of you.. or maybe .. herself

Fuuka : What do you mean ?

Metis : I do not remember anything .. All I know is that it's about all of you or her .. I have to protect her from all of you or from the evil that is here so we have to discover what's inside the maze, maybe there will be everything we need to know

Ken looks sad while he remembered what happen to aigis : but.. we have to wait for Aegis San to recover and become better, then we will start looking for the cause. We cannot get out of here if Aegis stays in this situation. did you noticed that she changed a lot after he left ?

Fuuka : Yes, I noticed this, but she did not talk to me very much or go out of her room. Those days were cruel. I understand her feelings. We all miss him, but he was someone more important to her than anything else.

Akihiko : The loss of someone important to you is painful, but with this life we have to move on , live and forget

junpei : I remember those days when I lost Chidori I was lost and I could not accept it I felt like part of my heart was broken and my feelings changed for everything but .. Aegis and Minato and the others were with me and tried to make me smile for that .. I will not leave Ai-chan alone and I'll try to help her with anything I can

fuuka smiling : If she was here, she would be happy if she heard this but I'm sure she understands your feelings and me too and everyone care about her .. I feel we were not so close.. but We need to be together at this sad moments

junpei blushing : t-thank you fuuka chan but it takes time .. We were always together on missions but .. " suddenly

junpei stopped talking and his eyes stared at something and he was surprised "

Akihko : What is wrong ? Are you ok junpei ?

Junpei exclaimed : i-It's.. a ghost

Fuuka : What ? i Do not see anything there

Junpei : But he was there.. He's Minato. I swear he is

Ken : Calm down, Junpei-san has to be imagining

Junpei angrily : But I see him descending through those ladders towards the maze ..

Fuuka try to follow his trail No one believes me here Maybe you can help

fuuka hesitantly : but ... well I will try but we cannot go there without aigis in our team she is our new leader

junpei : then .. I'll go to see by myself.

junpei could not hold himself if that ghost was responsible for closing this place he have to find out about it .

Fuuka : Junpei-san stop... You cannot go alone

AKIHIKO : Damn how stubborn he is I'll go and stop him

Ken : I'll come with you

Metis : hey !.. do not leave me here, I'll go with you too

Kuromaru barking " seems he want to go too with others "

In Mitsuru's room Mitsuru was talking with Yukari

Mitsuru: Listen, your actions with Aegis were strange these days. If you have what you say, you have to tell me honestly

What did she do to you to be so angry with her? As I heard from her, it seems to be about her relationship with Minato, is that true ? Or are you angry because she did not want to attend his funeral ?

Yukari was silent all the time but she tried to talk a bit : Are you investigating or what? Why do you think everything here is my fault and not her fault ?

Mitsuru angrily: Do not make fun of me .. you know how much I care about you ..so .. You have to tell me I did not say you are the bad person but I will talk to her after I talk to you because you are my close friend and I understand you

Yukari : no matter what .. He has gone and will never return .. Why she have his power and not me? she inherited something from him but why not me? .. and I could not tell him what i feel before he disappeared

Mitsuru : Yukari ..." She could not say anything but she approached Yukari and hugged her while she was crying "

mItsuru : I understand your feelings when you lose someone who has a strong relationship with him, it is difficult to accept it. But do not make jealousy make your relationship with Aegis disappear. Do you know that she also suffers after you heard the news of his death and he could not be there with us.. Try to think about those who are alive. Think about what he choose and her feelings too.. because when someone loves someone, he does not mean he hates you, but it is destiny.

Yukari wipe her tears : fate? How did i forget that book I read .. That story I gave her and taught her about love but I could not forget my feelings also important to me .. I want him here with us as before but I did not want to make Aegis sad because of me .. I was very angry and still .. But I will try not to make her sad .. Maybe it is better for her to be our leader, that power is more suited to her than me .. she has been fighting the shadows for a long time

She is my friend but what do I do now ? .. How do I fix my relationship with her ?

Mitsuru : Yukari I do not think Aegis hates you and maybe she'll forgive you but you have to calm down first and make sure of your feelings before you talk to her Remember those days you spent with her and you're friends You were shopping and doing things you liked Maybe your relationship was not strong But now your chance and everyone and me too Maybe I need to find some time for her. She is my friend too. Maybe that' s all we can do. Remember that Minato will not be happy if he sees you fighting like this.

Yukari : " Minato .. Yes, how did i forget ? I told him that I would be a friend for Aegis. I wanted to live in a better world for all of us but I allowed those feelings to control me. Jealousy is scary "

( In Aegis room )

She was trying to sleep a little, but she could not, as usual, those scary nightmares

Aegis : Why cannot I rest a little? I want to be happy this time ... My friendship with Yukari-san was ruined because of me if I was not his girlfriend she would not be jealous and angry like that. Why did all this happen? Maybe I should leave here and no one would care about me, Only a machine like me was found to fight shadows and save humans. I will not go to school anymore and I'll go back to the lab and maybe ask them to destroy me

I looked at the mirror and looked at my face and my hands. I realized how different I was from the rest of the girls. Why I cannot be a real human girl ? Will everyone love me if I was normal girl? No one cares about a machine that has feelings .. So .. So .. They are angry with me and hate me especially that girl .. Yukari

What did I said ? suddenly ... as if there is another character from me and she seems a sinister character .. These are not my words but maybe what I feel .. I also feel jealous and not also her.

Shadow Aegis : Because I'm not like them, I have been fighting for a long time. They did not allow me to live like human beings and they forced me to do many tasks as if I were their servant. They did not allow me to leave the lab for a long time. They held me there and they looked at me as if I were nothing. They give me feelings, but they do not allow me to live like human beings. They are idiots. Kirijo is a group. Those researchers, especially the woman who was responsible for my design. She asked me to do a lot of exercises because she does not like anything I do. She says bad words to me and treats me harshly as if I do not understand anything

Suddenly the color of my eyes turned to the color of yellow i see the look on my face in the mirror I have changed .. there is a wicked smile on my lips I cannot resist those feelings were very strong.. grief , pain .. jealousy and anger .. How i hate humans .. But I cannot say Something to my other personality would overcome my other feelings like I was fading away and falling into a deep sleep and then I felt nothing like I was in a coma

Shadow Aegis : he is mine .. I love him so much and that girl will never be with him .. He is still alive here somewhere .. He did not disappear and will not go away from me .. That girl Yukari was always trying to keep him away from me He even forgot my birthday because he spend some time with her .. he thought she wanted to talk with him normally like friends but she was trying to steal him from me even when he remember my birthday and wanted to apologize to me I was sad and lonely.. I was very nice with her .. I would let her go shopping with him .. how stupid .. she was trying to lure him and steal him from me because she thinks she is better than me .. But not anymore I will get my revenge from everyone and I will start with her

Mitsuru heard the strange laugh of Aegis as she headed towards her room: Aegis Are you okay? what is happening here?

Suddenly the door opened quietly and there Aegis appeared wearing a blue dress. her favorite and wearing that mysterious necklace too and she looked as if she was preparing to go to a party

Mitsuru exclaimed : Aegis .. Are you going somewhere?

Aegis is smiling strangely : Yes Mitsuru-san .. Me and Minato-san will go to a date

Yukari was standing there wondering about Aegis actions

Mitsuru : Aegis .. But you know he is not here anymore. You have been dreaming . Come back to your room. You may need some rest .

Aegis : No ... I will not go back and you cannot prevent me .. He's there and I'll find him

I will kill everyone here if they stand in my way. I will find a way for Minato to return even if I sacrifice all of you

Mitsuru : You cannot do that. Why do you direct your weapon to me like this? Do you intend to use that key to get back to the past ?

Aegis : And why do we go back to the past if he is in the present here

Yukari : It cannot be… impossible

Yukari worried : (What is happening with her? Has she gone mad? I could not have known that my actions with her will make her like this it's .. my mistake)

Yukari : what's wrong with you ..Aegis ? that not you ?

Aegis angrily : You .. shut up before I turn you to ashes .. you annoying girl you provoke my anger

Yukari : I know that I was acting with you harshly and I regret it .. I really regret it

Aegis : apologize as you want .. I will not forgive you but this time I will make you live to torture you when u see him with me .. hahaha.

Suddenly Aegis began to hold her head and she was hurting : You cannot control me .. You are not me .. Do not hurt my friends

Mitsuru : It looks like her other character could not be the Aegis we know

Yukari : Aegis .. You must be listening to me now. Wake up, it's yourself.. do not give up so easily

"I'm sorry because I was not with you when you was alone and sad .. But I was also suffering like you"

But now I will not leave you alone. We will return as friends and go to school together

Aegis calmly : I cannot .. return everything as it was .. But there is still one chance to get rid of the evil Aegis .. Kill me .. I cannot control her anymore .. The voice of Aegis disappeared and there appeared shadow Aegis

Shadow Aegis : I have a job that I have to do .. I feel the presence of Minato and he is not dead yet and I will make him see you while you are suffering .. She was pointing out to Yukari while she is talking to her and : " not only you, but everyone will see How much he loves me more than you "

Aegis disappeared suddenly after a strange blue light from her necklace appeared magically

Mitsuru : What ? Can it be right? Why do she insist that Minato is still alive? It is really strange

Maybe I should tell Akihiko about the matter and the others come with me Yukari .. Do not worry I'll save Aegis from this evil shadow and we'll investigate it .. Everything will be fine

Yukari : Maybe .. But ... It hurts and I cannot save her if Minato was here to do something for her, she needs him now more than anything else

Mitsuru : "... I do not know what to say but ... even if he is here, we'll prove to her that we love her as well ... now we're looking for others, maybe they went into the maze because I did not find any of them here "

Yukari : Mysterious Maze? It cannot be ... and why they go there without us ?

In that place there was a strange fog enveloping the place and Metis and the others were fighting a giant shadow but could not defeat it

Junpei : No, it cannot be.. it so strong

Akihiko : It's your fault that we were detained here and we have to fight this thing to get out of here

Fuuka : Calm down everyone , we all have to focus now on how to defeat this shadow .. and I guess his weakness is ice

Akihiko : If Mitsuru were here, fighting would be easy or Aegis because she could change her own persona easily

Ken while he looking at koromaru : what is wrong koromaru ?

Koromaru was barking and staring at the distant as Aegis slowly approached them as she smiled

koromaro was not comfortable with her presence

ken was surprised at his actions : koromaru Why did u look so angry? She is our friend.. Aegis

Aegis chuckled : Oh, you silly dog come here.. or because you're afraid of me ? or do you know who I am hahaha

Ken worried : What wrong with you Aegis-san?

Shadow Aegis : I'm fine .. I'm here to kill something ... ( and she look at the giant shadow with confidence ) : They seems to find it hard to beat him.. what a bunch of fools

Ken : What did you say? (It does not seem like Aegis I know.. What's going on here)

Aegis jumped quickly, aiming her weapon at the enemy, firing several shots at him, then summoning one of her own personas. A mist of darkness surrounded her and covered the place. Everyone was horrified by what happened, but suddenly after the darkness had disappeared the shadow disappeared after it was defeated

Aegis : I know you are here hiding somewhere and watching us

Suddenly a man wearing a long black jacket appeared with a hat covering his face and then he smiled : How beautiful you are, Aegis, how do you know I was here?

Aegis angrily : This necklace has a special ability to know the places of shadows as it controls humans emotions too and since it was glowing it means that you are still alive even after these years ( kaito ) .. I thought you had stayed away from this work and finished your task after you betrayed Eiichiro and stole his research You were saying that you consider me the daughter of you and that arrogant woman (Sakura). but Your stupid wife treated me like a machine without feelings.. because of you and that woman i hated people more and more. If you did not discover these mysterious blue stones, you did not learn how to control people emotions . You hide your identity and sell these things as some gems But you want to control with it the feelings of humans and others just like me. But I have to thank you for what I became , if I remain as nice as my old character I would not hate you like this.

Fuuka : So that's the person who imprisoned us here, but why ?

Junpei : This is not Aegis I know but what going on here ? because she looks so angry

Kaito was smiling : Why all this anger, my dear Aegis you was a nice girl, although you are not like other normal girls, but you have a characteristic you have a desire to complete your task no matter how long .. You have that desire to fight and keep fighting .. But I had to do something like this Even though it is forbidden. But I continued with my deeds for you and for him

Aegis trembled : him? Do you mean .. Minato is still here? ( She suddenly stopped talking and tried to control herself and go back as she was, but she could not )

Kaito : Yes he is here .. but only his shadow while the real one in a coma .. in a deep sleep he never died .. That person you thought he was dead was just a copy replaced by him by me before he buried

How did he live? A story that needs some time to explain

While Kaito was telling everyone about everything, Yukari and Mitsuru stood there stunned

Yukari : Impossible .. He is alive .. Minato

Mitsuru : then tell us where is the real Minato? If his shadow is here is he the ghost we saw before in this maze?

Kaito : Miss Mitsuru calm down, you are all in a hurry.. I'm his uncle. This was known by Minato before Nyx fight.. It was strange at first. He did not see me for many years because his parents' relationship with me was not good. His father prevents me from seeing him. As long as I want to share with him my dream to do something that obliterates the existence of evil in human hearts, but the opposite happens. My experiences have changed and become undesirable after failing for the first time. I came out of this group and decided to do another job better than this. After I got my persona. I could not forget my dream that I made those stones to continue my dream I have to find someone to help me with it .. I try to find better and special place isolated with some people to help in my research .. But something happened here and that strange object appeared because of the fear of human.. their desire to die and when I knew the secret of this place .. I knew that the hope of mankind To stay in the heart of that young man because he has to sacrifice his life for these people .. I have done a certain ritual to return the spirit of minato to his body before it is too late .. But what is the replacement ? Someone has to replace Minato

I decided that these stones should collect a great deal of shades and human energy and make a strong seal. But for all things, when others wear this type of crystal stones without feeling their personalities change and their hearts change. The better is why the others will not wish to die. When their personalities are different and you want to live, but what happened was the opposite. They were dying because of them. Yes, their souls are breathing here in this maze in search of revenge. I did not know that it would turn to the worst, but for that ... I will do anything. I had a boy who looks a lot like him but no longer in this The world .. I could not bring him back in any way because I did not find out how to save him before it disappeared but now it is different I want to save minato

I could not agree with his parents, but I did not hate my brother and his wife, they were trying to protect their son from someone like me

Aegis was feeling great anger could not stop herself from shooting at him : You, .. stupid you use me all this time to make sure the success of that plan . I don't care about your reasons you just like others wanted to control me and my life

Kaito : No, that's not true. You was really like my daughter. Or maybe I saw you as suitable friend for that boy. You were pretty similar. How did you care about your friends so much and do your best No matter what the difficulties. I was very interested in your situation but my wife was different from me. she was angry after the death of my son because of those experiences and killing him accidentally .. but he was sick after all he knew he would not survive the death so asked me to use it these crystal blue on him.. I tried to prevent him but could not and when he left us .. I was very sad .. I am very sorry she put all the anger on you because you're someone important to me as you are like a daughter to me ..and she didn't like it .

Aegis was trying to shoot him but she could not have tried to control Aegis shadow and return again as she was

Metis : Aegis don't worry I'm here .. "Metis put her hand on Aegis hand to stop shooting : "You're not alone, what happened in the past is over. Do not get so sad and angry, i care about you. I know how to stop this thing"

Aegis : Get away from me .. What are you doing ?

Metis was trying to remove the necklace from Aegis and finally took it off and held it as she looked toward the dim light that was slowly fading away

Shadow Aegis is terrified : noo.. It's the most important gift I got from him .. It's very important

( this necklace reminded her of those beautiful moments between them and the last wonderful memory she shared and smiled whenever she looked at it )

Aegis slowly closed her eyes and fell to the ground

Metis held her as she saying : Do not worry you will be fine soon sis .. I will always be here for you .. My sister

Metis began to fade slowly

Fuuka : No.. Metis ... What's going on here?

Metis smiling : I remember who I am.. I'm a part of Aegis .. That's the part of her personality that I forgot .. But now I have to go back to her .. Her evil character has disappeared Now everything will be fine .. But to get back to Aegis as I should have disappeared too .. Thank you all.. I hope to stay here with all of you. But .. I have to go

She was smiling while she was fading , and suddenly the darkness that had fallen over the place disappeared ... but it did not exist

Ken : We will never forget you. You have been a friend of ours and will remain in our hearts

Junpei : metis don't worry we will care for ai-chan for you.. THANK YOU

Kaito is dazzled and tears fall from his eyes : " how amazing this is! .. I did not know that Aegis had that personality How could Mites live even after her heart was stopped and her memories in the past .. She was like her mother in the past was a girl living alone in the laboratory has been hidden and her identity too all this time, but this girl reminds me so much Her .. Can she be the same girl ? …. Yes she is back again her soul live inside Aegis .. but maybe she finally left this time she's the girl who volunteered for us in the past to be a helper in the experiments against the shadows .. really amazing "

Mitsuru : What do you mean? Do you mean that Metis was one of the people who had been tested on the past in the laboratory ?

Kaito : Yes, but I've been hiding information about her and I'm one of the people who know her true identity but she has appeared here in a different way than her little human form

Yukari looks sad while she trying to find good words to talk " How many secrets were Kirijo group hiding from us? My father was a friend of yours, but he discovered these stones and you steal them?

Kaito : i.. I did not steal it, but it was forbidden to use it in that way he wanted to restore it to its original place in this maze .. A secret place built under your residence in the past .. But I did not agree with this .. He did not prevent me but he warned me of the danger of using it but I did not listen to him Because of what happened to my son I wanted to do anything to save him and I could not but at least I could save the life of my nephew Minato .. You must wonder where he is now .. He is in the hospital in a private room

Mitsuru and Akihiko and everyone was impressed by his words , but no waiting .. everyone wants to see him as soon as possible

Junpei : So what are we waiting for ? let's to go and see him ? Is he awake? Or is he still in a coma ?

Kaito smiling : he is fine .. yes he is still asleep but another reason that his shadow is still here .. and it is not that easy but we have to leave this maze and the thing that prevents us from coming out is that shadow .

Yukari: That thing that is approaching here is that.. Minato!? has remained ... he is preventing us from going out, but why?

Kaito : After using that magic crystal he must have a part of his soul still here trying to hold everyone and maybe because he does not want to leave the place when he thought he would die.

Yukari : Minato ... He still misses this place and wants to stay here for her ..Aegis

Kaito : Maybe .. But since Aegis is in a coma now, he will not stay for so long. His strength was found in part of that necklace as a memory of him. The other part is still with Minato ... and maybe he is here to take Aegis with him

Junpei : He seems ready to fight but he does not talk. What's happening to him ?

Akihiko: It's really puzzling.. who knew that those strange stones would make his shadow appear here before us but if we defeated him we would free Aegis and the rest of this place

After a long fight, everyone defeated the shadow of Minato as he faded and disappeared. Everything returned as the shadows disappeared and everyone was able to leave the house.

Kaito : I think it's time to go together to see him .. I've decided to stop my work and bury these magical stones .. Its existence must have caused a lot of problems for you and everyone in the past ..

Mitsuru: Yeah .. In fact you're a lot of nuisance ..

Yukari : Mitsuru –san !?

Mitsuru smiling : But you apologized and decided to forgive you after you did all this for your son and Minato so I know how you feel

But this does not mean that your forgiveness will end up on your actions even though it saved Minato's life, but it caused a lot of losses for all. All these people may forgive you someday, but some of them will not come back to life because of that strange energy. But now if you insist that you change and forget what happens .. we will forgive you for that

Akihiko is smiling: although she is sometimes scary but she is a nice and kind person

Mitsuru: It's not true ..as you will be punished for leaving the team without a permission

AKIHIKO : But I was trying to save junpei because of that shadow..

Junpei : No, not me. It's Minato ghost.. It' s the reason I was going to stop it

Yukari: Haha they seem to be in big trouble

Fuuka *giggles *: Yeah

While everyone was waiting for Minato to wake up, Aegis in her room opened her eyes and saw the tears in her eyes : did I cried in my dream? What happen ?

Aegis remembered what happened to her and felt sad ..: then.. she saved my life at that time Thank you Metis.

She remembered her dream was not a bad nightmare but a beautiful dream Minato was seen with a smile as he was always , his smile made her feel embarrassed .. she looked in his eyes as he approached her little by little whispering near her ear : " I love you Aegis"

Aegis face reddened while she blushing : I .. I love you so much Minato-san ( and then they kiss each other slowly but suddenly .. aigis wake up from her dream )

Aegis remembers her dream happily : minato-san I miss you.. but happy that it is not another nightmare.. oh but why it has to stop at that romantic moment *sigh*

She also remembered her other character .. her evil shadow : " I did not think I was hiding this evil side of me. This is like a love story I read a while ago. (Yandere Chan) .. I think this strange .. I still do not want to see Minato San with another girl but .. I do not want to hurt anyone.

Aegis noticed that everyone disappeared. She looked for them everywhere : " Where are they ? " She was worried but tired of the search and sat on the chair : I do not know what to do? I am very worried. I hope they are fine

Aegis did not complete her sentence and noticed that the door opened quietly and she heard the voice of junpei : " Ai -Chan is going to be happy when she sees you, is that true Minato ? "

Aegis's eyes widened to see Minato alive and fine as he stood talking to junpei as they were talking.. Aegis surprised but they did not notice her existence until junpei notice her standing there ..

Junpei smirking : what you waiting for Minato? Do you See your beautiful princess waiting here for you ? ..say something to her ..man

Minato : .. Aegis .. I'm sorry I don't know how to explain to you .. I.. ( but before minato complete his words Aegis were crying while she look at him )

Aegis : Minato-san .. tears fall out of her eyes profusely .. Did not stop herself and her feet leads her without feeling towards Minato, hugging and crying: Minato San .. I miss you .. Is this.. really you ?

Minato embraces Aegis : Yes it is .. Aegis I'm sorry you suffered because of me

Minato could not say anything else that he knew how painful it was that someone died when his parents died he felt a void and a great pain in his heart was a gap that could not be filled ... longing and nostalgia for people who would never return but she was like the brilliant star in the dark for him, although their first encounter was tragic But she changed his life for the better .. Although she blames herself for what she did to him that day when she sealed that thing inside him but did not realize that she changed his life to a different world he may have known from the beginning that he will one day will die.. but did not know that there is a miracle will happen .. He has to thank someone else because of him now he is with Aegis despite what he did from the evil crystals he was like his father and his research were not bad for that degree, but when the heart wishes to see the one it love may do strange and forbidden things .. Did he have to kill more human beings in order to stop this thing from appearing? Humans will be found everywhere and there will be those who wish for death after the despair of life but there is always .. hope

Yukari crying : Aegis .. Minato .. I am happy you are fine

Aegis : yukari –san ..

Minato: I'm also happy to see you again

Everyone was happy to know that this day was not just a beautiful dream

The next day

Mitsuru : We'll leave the dorm soon but his memories will stay with us wherever we are

Yukari : it is a pity to leave this place there was a lot of memories with us

Mitsuru: Yeah right, but don't forget you're going to be Aegis's new roommate and it will be an opportunity to renew your friendship

Yukari smiles : Yes, is that true, Aegis?

Aegis smile while she was thinking of something she was lost in thoughts ( how her future will be with minato and others but then she realized yukari talking to her ) :I'm sorry yukari-san .. what u was saying to me

?

Yukari: seems you are in another world aigis haha ..Do not worry, we're still together. There'll be better memories somewhere else

Aegis: You're right, Yukari-san

Then she looked at minato while they are leaving he help her with some stuff in her room Aegis blushing : "um..

Minato San I'm glad you're here with me. I did not expect you to be with me when we left this place. Or maybe I'll be in the lab now too, but you're here now with me .. I'm .. I'm happy ".

Minato smiling : I'll always stay by your side Aegis. This is the same for you in the past remember? Minato smiled, holding Aegis's hand as they looked at each other as if they were in another world

Yukari noticed their feelings towards each other as if they were about to kiss: ( i .. still have this feelings again .. jealousy but. this time I will try not to make Aegis sad I will not interfere with them I do not want to spoil their relationship after he finally became with us )

Junpei : You lovers, you cannot stay here all day. Come on, let's go now

Aegis face reddened : junpei-san ..w-we are coming

Minato blushing : It seems we'll be talking somewhere else more private next time

Aegis chuckled : right this is better

Minato seems excited as he extend his hand to reach her and asking her to accompany him in their new journey

" shall we go "

Aegis smiles happily as she reached his hand and Holding it gently

" yes "


End file.
